Many times, an aircraft, or more specifically, a helicopter needs to be moved into or out of a hangar or to another location but cannot reasonably be moved under its own power. A tug, or tugging device can be used to move the helicopter safely, although the tug, which in some ways may resemble a pallet jack, can be cumbersome to use. An improved tugging system is needed for moving helicopters. The present invention features a helicopter tug system for moving a helicopter without initializing the drive system of the helicopter.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.